


It's Complicated Loving You

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst, Complicated - Freeform, Darkness, DeffinetlyGallavich, F/F, F/M, Gallavich, Hiding, Love, LoveingFriendships, M/M, MentionsofViolence, PlatonicMarriage, Sneakywives, Someviolence, Theyarebothmarriedtowomen, Trustme, gaysmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Mickey had seen him before back from the old days and seedy clubs but had never met the redhead.  When he goes to dinner with his wife, and see's Ian setting across the table, he knows he's in for trouble. But how much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this isn't going to be for everybody, i get that, but I would like to assure those of you who know me, know I am absolutely Gallavich, and tell you to have faith. If you pay close attention, you'll get what I'm getting at here. :P Lemme know what you think. 
> 
> PS, sorry for the slow writing, in the process of moving. But I'm still writing. :)

Chapter One:

 

He had seen him once before.   The tall red-head, who was seated at his table currently. How the fuck did that happen? He didn’t like this, not at all. It had been a long time ago, maybe the guy wouldn’t remember him? From a time when dark alleys were his nightly routine, outback behind some nightclub, for a lot of people who were ashamed of what or who they were. If he remembered correctly, the seemingly well put together man now had been a dancer back then.  One looks that way, and he could see the slight recognition in the other mans face. Fuck.  The man currently sitting at a table across from Mickey’s wife.   He slowly made it to the table warily. 

Gianna Milkovich stood up to give her husband a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. If they had been in private he would have flipped her off at the gesture, but he didn’t, he smiled lightly and had a seat.  “Mickey, this is my friend Evelyn and her husband, Ian.  Guys this is my husband Mickey.” She said formally and he rolled his eyes which earned him a chuckle from the redhead. He and Ian both earned a smack on the arm from their respective spouses.

Dinner lasted as long as Mickey could possibly take. He really just wanted to go home, there was something he wanted more, but television was what he was willing to do.  While the women went on and on about something or another that he wasn’t paying attention to he thought back on his life, and what he could have done differently to end up in some kind of other place.  A dream world he knew he could never actually live in. He was curious about the red-head though. From what he remembered about the dancer that he had only spotted a few times back then, he didn’t seem like… well, he supposed you never really could tell about anybody.  He was pulled from his thoughts by Gianna talking.

“Ok, so we were thinking…since you two are obviously not paying attention to us…we are going to go make out with the two guys at the bar…” She said sneakily. He rolled his eyes again.

 

“Whatever you want to do.” He said, with absolutely no ounce of care in the world. The other woman started laughing.

“You were right Anna…They are a lost cause.” The woman said getting up and heading over to the bar, they bypassed the guys at the bar, Mickey noticed, he also noticed the two guys were staring at the women, with a creepy expression on his face that unsettled him. Not that he was jealous, he didn’t give a shit if Gia wanted to do whatever, but the guys just didn’t sit well with him.  He looked over at his wife for a second, and she looked and nodded at him, telling him she was fine and she would smash them in the balls if she needed to. That satisfied him enough and he turned around to see Ian staring at him curiously looking back and forth between the women and Mickey.

“You actually love her?” He asked and Mickey just glared at him.

“What kind of stupid fucking question is that? I married her, didn’t I?”

“Yes. Didn’t expect you to…seem so…possessive…I guess?” He knew Ian was searching for the right word for it.

 

“Protective. The word you are looking for is protective.” He stated surely. He knew what the man was getting at. Someone who liked what Mickey liked, what Ian had seen Mickey like... or like to look at, couldn’t possibly be in love with his wife.  Well, that was beside the point, who did this fucker think he was.  “You can stop doing that…You’re one to talk…I remember you too…ya know?  And how does an ex-stripper become married to a supermodel anyway?” Mickey bit back.

“Complicated,” Ian stated shrugging.

“You love her then?” Mickey asked returning the question from earlier. 

“Sure.” Ian shrugged.

“I call bullshit, but Okay. Whatever. You stay outta my business, I’ll stay outta yours. Deal?” Mickey offered.  He was praying Ian would say yes. He couldn’t afford for this shit to blow up in his face…no matter what he had always thought of doing to…or with the redhead. Missed opportunities were such a shame.

“Deal.”

\--

 

“Interesting one that husband of yours,” Evelyn said to her friend.

“Something like that. You get the feeling they have ‘met’ before?” Gia asked, knowing her husband pretty well. The deer in the headlights look on his face said it all when he had walked in. She wasn’t stupid by any means, and she had known Mickey her entire life.

“Some recognition there.  From where do you suppose?” Eve asked.

“We taking a wager on that? Bet I’ll win.” Gia laughed.

“Maybe through work…maybe your husband needed a bullet pulled out of his ass?” She joked.

“Funny. Maybe your husband gave him a lapdance at that seedy bar.” She said and then she shut up quickly noticing the creepy guys from earlier approaching.  “Oh, here we go.”  She waited as they approached, tried out their pickup lines and rolled her eyes ignoring them until one made the mistake of trying to manhandle her. She quickly twisted his arm behind his own back, standing off her barstool.

“Did you misunderstand the flashing, not interested signs I'm sending?” she asked in a sickly sweet voice, noticing out of her side eye, that Ian and Mickey were both stepping their way, and the guy crowding Eve.  Eve had the guy backed up against the bar in seconds suddenly somehow having a pocketknife in her hand to the guy's throat.  Oh yeah, they were gonna get thrown out of here.   “See those guys over there, the mean looking one, my husband, would be glad to explain it to you, if I’m not getting my point across.” She stated, even though he was now shying away, trying to escape her, she kneed him for good measure.

She was right, they were kicked out within seconds. Leaving the four of them walking down the sidewalk.

“Remind me not to piss her off.” Mickey said pointing at Eve.  “Where the fuck were you hiding that knife at ninja? In your vagina?” he asked and Ian busted out laughing. 

 

“Evey...did you get that from Carl?” he asked laughing.

“Maybe…What’s it to ya?” she asked.

“Bitches are vicious, man,” Mickey said as they made their way down the street to the corner where his and Gia’s condo was located.

“Wanna come up?” she asked, to annoy him, he was sure.

“Nah, we have work in the morning. Ian be nice and say goodnight,” she said walking ahead a little bit, to say goodnight to Gia.

“Goodnight,” Ian said smirking looking at the woman ahead of them who were chatting about something. Mickey looked Ian up and down once, hoping it went unnoticed. It didn’t. Ian smirked, before leaving Ian leaned over slightly.  “Looks like that are dangerous Mickey.”  He said leaning back.

“How so?” Mickey asked curiously, he shouldn’t ask, he knew but something about the way the red-head was looking at him…did something to him.

“If I wasn’t slightly terrified of your wife…I would show you right now…right there.” He said nodding towards the alley beside the building. And with that, he walked ahead towards his own wife. Damnit, now he couldn’t stop looking at that Alley.

 

  
“You coming asshole?” Gia called from the stairs and he shook his head and headed up the stairs.  “You alright?” she asked, her face softened as they entered the condo.

  
“Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Am I finished with my husbandly duties tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah sure. I won’t keep you. I’m just gonna get in some fuzzy pajama’s and watch some half-naked men on the television and drool.” She said.

“I’ll make the damn popcorn.” He said, going to change.

\--

(an Hour later)

“Would you shut up for a minute, I’m watching this,” Mickey said throwing popcorn at Gia.

“you are not, you are staring at sweaty, half-naked men taking their clothes off. Don’t even play asshole.”   He rolled his eyes, enjoying the time with his best friend.

 

Gia looked over at Mickey wondering if she should ask how he knew Ian…if he would freak out and shut her out. He did that sometimes when she asked questions he didn’t like to answer.  It was rare they could be like this, like before everything got so fucked up.

“Go ahead,” Mickey said.

“I hate  when you do that.” She said laughing.  “How do you know him?” She asked him tucking her feet under her ass laying against the side of the couch. Noticing her phone buzzing, she looked down and sighed, not wanting to deal with that particular hell at the moment.

“Who?” He asked looking over at her phone, he saw the name that flashed, and he took a deep breath. “He bothering you?”

“Bothering me? No? Just curious if you met him at that seedy dive bar you used to play at?” she asked.  He tilted his head for a second then realizing she was talking about Ian, not the asshole blowing up her phone.

 

“Oh…He was a dancer or something, Never really met him, just recognized him.  wasn’t talking about him, was talking about that douchefuck.” He said pointing at her phone.

 

“I figured. And nothing I can’t handle.” She said, but he could see it in her eyes.  The way she was glancing down at the phone. The fear in her eyes, that he had seen before.

 

“Gi. Don’t lie to me. You can be scared…I can be scared…we all have our shit. Talk to me.” He says and she shakes her head and he knows to back off. She gets up and kisses his forehead and goes into her room,  and he doesn’t have to go in to know she’s slid down on her floor and letting her tears fall.  He takes a deep breath.  He can’t be stupid…He can’t be stupid…Oh, but he wants to be fucking stupid. 

He looks between the two bedrooms and sighs, no sleep for him tonight, he slides down the door in the hallway.

“Gi, I’m right here ok.” He says, laying on the floor. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been so long since I've updated this. but it's back. Let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next update: Essence Of You (Final Chapter) , Keep a lookout for that.

Chapter Two:  (Ian’s POV)  

Ian woke up in the early morning hours as he always did. He padded down the big hallway of the large house he shared with his wife…Eva. That term was still weird to him. His life wasn’t anything he had ever expected. He had known from a young age that he was gay. It wasn’t something he could control, even when he had wanted to, and it wasn’t something he had ever been okay hiding. Circumstances in his life had somehow reverted him back to a place that had never really existed for him.

He had come out to his family early into his teenage years. He had danced in clubs, he had…been himself, out proud, not a care in the world.

Then Eva.

He had met her shortly after his first stint in whatever hospital he had been locked up in. They had become best friends. The night they got married…they had both been…well it was safe to say neither of them actually remembered those wedding vows, or could even recall what they had really been thinking. Ian had flashes of it in his mind. He remembers them kissing. It was awkward and weird. He still remembered the conversation he had with Lip the night before his drunken marriage.   “You can’t possibly know until you try man. How do you know you aren’t like bu or something man. Technically your still a virgin.”  Ian had laughed him off at the moment: the thought was utterly ridiculous. But the conversation had eaten away at him.   He didn’t actually have sex with Eva. Not that lip knew that.  He had freaked out when Ian told him he had gotten married.

“Dude. I told you to get laid not marry some chick.”

 

—-

After that night waking up hungover and drunk, he hasn’t actually been sure what did it did not happen at the time. After an awkward conversation and a morning-long avoidance, they had decided to kiss. See if there was something the night before they had missed. Or their whole lives considering they were both gay as hell.   They had jumped apart the second their lips met.

“I feel like I just made out with my sister dude.”

“Hey! Me too!” Eva had giggled.  Ian hadn’t understood it then when they married, what exactly had happened that night but he supposed he understood it now more. They were best friends, who were sick of all the bullshit that came with dating assholes and bitches and liars. 

That’s how when they had sat down to get the drunken marriage annulled, they somehow came to the conclusion…that instead they should just fucking be married. The logic at the time was, who cared, they were gonna be alone forever. So they could live together, which they already did, do everything that married couples do, except the one thing they didn’t want to do with eachother…they had tried once, right after the drunken marriage happened, and they both ended up locked in their separate rooms for 3 days, not talking to each other.  So they made a deal unless one of them actually met someone…and there was a future, they were married, they could fuck who they wanted when they wanted…and that’s just how they were.  

Except…Ian had been going through a slump as of late. Which is what he had supposed had brought Eva to spending the night telling him what a good fit Mickey would be for him.

“He’s married, Eva! To a woman.” He tried to reason unsuccessfully.

“So are you!” She said. She had a very good point, but that, however, wasn’t his point.  He had ignored her and went to bed, and here he was early in the morning, taking his medications, and about to make his wife some breakfast.

\--

Eva came down the stairs in her robe and smiled brightly at Ian but there was no light in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. One part of their marriage that was real was the bond they shared as friends. He knew his wife just as well as he would imagine any other married couple would know each other:

“Father wants a family dinner this weekend.” She said dryly. He groaned outwardly.  Dinner with her parents was awkward and uncomfortable. Not to mention he would like to take her father to the back of the yards and kick his ass like he was taught to do when he was young the prick was a homophobic intolerant prick. He was overly nice to Ian not because he liked him but because he thought Ian had “cured” his daughter. 

“Do we have to?” He asks lightly.

“I told him no. I told him that we had a romantic weekend away planned already. However, that means…” she stopped herself rubbing her eyes.

“That means we probably shouldn’t be home in case your mother decides to drop by.” He finished for her. The charade was getting old: he didn’t mind so much being married to Eva. The being in the closet part was something he was not okay with and they both really needed to find out a way to fix it

 

“Hey, maybe we can go stay with Gia and Mickey.” She offered and he rolled his eyes.

“How about we don’t.”

“Come on, I like her, she’s fun.”  She said looking at him sweetly.

“Please tell me you do not have a crush on her? You are not dragging me over there so you can flirt with some woman in front of her husband.”  He looked at her warningly.

“Dear lord calm down. I’m not trying to get down her pants. She’s fun to hang out with. Someone, I can be honest with. Please. One normal weekend?” 

“Fine. Fine. But no trying to set me up or locking me in a room with some guy because you want to be right or whatever.” He crosses his arms over his chest and glared at his wife:

“Ok ok. I’ll go call Gia.” She said getting up from the table. And effectively getting her way.  Women.

 

“What do you mean…they are coming to stay with us?” Mickey asked his wife. He would yell but he didn’t really know how she was doing this morning.

“Eve and her husband need to not be at home this week. She needs a friend. I’m going to be that friend.” She said it sternly like he had no choice in the matter but he knew if he told her he was uncomfortable she would nix the idea. 

“Fine” he just grunted and walked back up to his room, earning a smile from his wife. He’d take it, after the state she was in last night.  Besides if she thought he was pouting it would give him time to take care of what was obviously still more of a problem than he thought.

 


End file.
